


Nightmare

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Dean Winchester, Broken Sam, Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester, Dreams and Nightmares, Hospitals, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mean Dean, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam let the tears fall as another contraction ripped through him. This couldn't happen, not again. Not like with Joan. He was only 6 months along.  He couldn't loose another baby.</p><p>Warning Triggers<br/>Miscarriage<br/>Stillbirth<br/>Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So this just suddenly hit me while I was driving, and I wrote it in my head while driving up to a late thanksgiving.

Sam woke with a start, pain ripping through his lower abdomen. A pain he knew all to well from when he went into labor with Joan. Panicking Sam braced himself as the contraction came through him. No, no, no no no! He was only 6 months along! It was to soon, to early! There was a sudden gush of wetness between his legs, his water breaking. Why was this happening so quickly?! Turning to Dean he shook his husband awake, "Dean, Dean! Wake up!" Startling Dean sat up, "what's wrong? Sammy?" Sam took a deep breath, trying to compose himself from the contraction, looking up at his husband with tears in his eyes Sam answered, "Dean, I'm in labor. We need to go to the hospital. Now."  
Dean nodded, rolling out of bed and hurrying over to Sam's side to help him out of bed. "Dean go get the car started, I have to change." Dean nodded, pulling on his jeans, rushing out their bedroom door.  
Breathing through another contraction Sam changed out of his wet boxers and pajama pants into a clean and dry pair of sweats.  
Dean burst through the door then, helping Sam out of the house and into the Impala. Rushing off to the hospital Sam let the tears fall.

Rushing into the hospital Dean yelled for a hospital, supporting Sam. A nurse rushed forward quickly asking what was wrong, Dean rushed through the details and they rushed Sam to the maternity ward. 

 

A doctor came into the room. "OK Sam, I was just informed that you are dilated completely, you need to start pushing for me on your next contraction." Sam nodded, "Doc, what about the baby? Is my baby gonna be OK? I'm only 6 months along." The doctor shared a look with the nurse in the room. "Sam right now, the biggest thing is getting you though this. Babies have been known to survive at 6 months, but I'm telling you now. This isn't a normal labor, your body is more than likely trying to dispel the..fetus...at this point. I'm sorry, there might be some hope, but that hope is very small. Now you need to push for me." 

Sam bore down on the contraction, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt his and Dean's son leave his body. Holding his breath Sam waited for the cry. When there was nothing but quiet he desperately looked toward his husband, who was avoiding looking at his husband. The doctor looked up from the blanket that held his and Dean's son. "Mr. Winchester I'm very sorry, but you had a miscarriage. You're son is a stillborn." Dean released Sam's hand, rubbing a hand over his face, wiping away the tears threatening to fall. 

Sam sat in a daze, Dean had walked out of the hospital room. The doctors and nurses had stayed, trying to comfort him. The same way they did when he lost Joan.  
"You couldn't have done anything."  
"Not your fault." "You will get though this." "There are support groups, we can refer them to you." "It will get better."  
He left the hospital with Dean later. His husband hadn't said anything to him. When they got home Dean got out of the Impala bolting for the house, without saying a word. 

"Dean, can we please talk? This silence is killing me." Dean looked up from the bottle in his hand. He was clearly drunk already. Hitting his husband with a glare Dean stood up. "You want to talk? You want to talk about our dead son Sam? How about our dead daughter? How they are both dead because of you!" Sam gasped at the comment, "Dean I didn't do anything..." "Maybe you didn't. Maybe it's just you, what you are. Maybe it's the demon blood, or from Lucifer. Maybe you have so much evil in you that it just has to murder our children. Maybe it's just you Sam! You're the problem!" Sam backed away from his husband, trying to hold back tears. "Dean I-" "Why did I ever sell my soul for you? I should have left you dead! None of this would have happened! The apocalypse wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't have gone to hell! We wouldn't have lost two children because of you!" Sam let the tears fall, hurrying out of the room. The screaming in his head getting louder, the baby cries. Dean's insults. Everything. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't. Sam walked into the bathroom with a gun. Alone now that Dean had stormed out in anger, probably to a bar. Sam pressed the cold metal to his temple. Hoping he would finally be able to truly meet his son and daughter.

 

Sam woke up with a gasp. A cold sweat covering his body. Looking over at Dean laying next to him in bed, fast asleep. Letting his hand fall down to the swell of his stomach, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt a soft nudge against his palm from his son. It was a nightmare. That's all, a dream.  
Suddenly their son decided to start jumping on his bladder, laughing a little Sam got out of bed to go to the bathroom. He had never been more happy to have his bladder used as a trampoline by his son than in that moment.  
Their son was healthy, Sam was healthy, he had Dean by his side. Nothing was going to happen, not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, am I evil? How many of you did I have convinced?
> 
> As always more to come in this series, comments are appreciated!


End file.
